1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for providing information about a pulse sequence for magnetic resonance imaging, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus that more easily check information of a pulse sequence and edit the pulse sequence by using the checked information, in a pulse sequence designing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system is an apparatus for acquiring a sectional image of a part of an object by expressing, in a contrast comparison, strength of an MR signal with respect to a radio frequency (RF) signal generated in a magnetic field having a specific strength. For example, if an RF signal that resonates only a specific atomic nucleus (for example, a hydrogen atomic nucleus) is irradiated for an instant onto an object that is placed in a strong magnetic field and then such irradiation stops, an MR signal is emitted from the specific atomic nucleus, and thus an MRI system may receive the MR signal and acquire an MR image. The MR signal denotes an RF signal which is emitted from the object. An intensity of the MR signal may be determined based on a density of a predetermined atom (for example, hydrogen) of the object, a relaxation time T1, a relaxation time T2, and blood flow.
The MRI system has different characteristics from those of other imaging apparatuses. Unlike image apparatuses such as computed tomography (CT) apparatuses that acquire images based on a direction of detection hardware, MRI systems may acquire two-dimensional (2D) images or three-dimensional (3D) volume images that are oriented toward an optional point. MRI systems do not expose objects and examinees to radiation, unlike CT apparatuses, X-ray apparatuses, position emission tomography (PET) apparatuses, and single photon emission CT (SPECT) apparatuses; and MRI systems may acquire images having high soft tissue contrast, and may acquire neurological images, intravascular images, musculoskeletal images, and oncologic images that precisely show abnormal tissue.
An MRI system includes a magnet that generates a main magnetic field in a photographing space, an RF coil that transmits an RF signal to the photographing space, and a gradient coil that generates a gradient magnetic field for selecting a photographing region of an object in the photographing space. The MRI system applies a pulse sequence, for which a design has been performed for photographing the object, to the RF coil and the gradient magnetic field and acquires an echo signal generated from the RF signal which is received from the photographing space. In this case, a periodic pulse signal output from the RF coil and gradient magnetic coil is referred to as a pulse sequence.
The MRI system is noninvasive, has a better contrast of tissue than CT apparatuses, and has no artifacts caused by osseous tissue. In addition, the MRI system photographs various planes in a desired direction even without changing a position of an object, and thus is widely used along with other image diagnostic apparatuses.